elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Crops
growing at Shetcombe Farm.]] A fast, easy, and cheap way of obtaining alchemical ingredients is to harvest crops from farms and gardens in and . In , the player can harvest not only the ingredient category items but also food category items in the farms. There are a number of farms, plots, and gardens scattered across Morrowind, Cyrodiil, Skyrim. All ingredients and foods harvested from plants will eventually grow back, usually in a matter of days. Morrowind The farms in are the containers. Pelagiad Junal-Lei's House *Corkbulb Root Oblivion The largest are Odiil Farm, Lord Drad's Estate, and Shetcombe Farm in . The largest agricultural center is Skingrad, with an enormous field of tomatoes north of the city and grapes from the Surilie Brothers Vineyards and Tamika's Vineyards growing just outside of the west gate. The crops grown on farms are generally only good for making potions that restore fatigue until one reaches the higher levels of alchemy. Expert alchemists may find strawberries, watermelons, and grapes useful for damage health potions. Combining grapes with flax—both very abundant in the West Weald—makes an effective poison for high-level alchemists. The following is a complete list of gardens and farms in : Aleswell *Corn *Lettuce *Potato *Pumpkin *Radish *Tomato *Watermelon Applewatch *Lettuce *Potato *Radish Blankenmarch *Blackberries *Carrots *Corn *Leeks *Potatoes *Radishes *Strawberries *Tobacco *Tomatoes *Wheat Border Watch *Blackberries *Carrots *Corn *Radishes *Potatoes *Strawberries *Watermelon *Wheat Brina Cross Inn *Corn *Grapes (along western fence) *Strawberries *Tomatoes Cropsford These items only appear after the "Goblin Trouble" quest is completed and the settlement is finished. *Corn (x5) *Wheat (x2) Drakelowe *Blackberries *Lettuce *Strawberries *Tobacco Gottlesfont Priory *Corn *Lettuce *Potatoes *Pumpkin *Radishes *Watermelon Harlun's Watch *Carrots *Potatoes *Radishes *Tobacco Harm's Folly *Carrots *Leeks *Potatoes *Tomatoes Lord Drad's Estate *Corn *Potatoes *Strawberries *Tobacco *Tomatoes Odiil Farm *Blackberries *Carrots *Lettuce *Radishes *Tomatoes *Watermelon Priory of the Nine *Carrots *Dragon's Tongue *Fennel *Flax *Ginseng *Lettuce Shardrock *Blackberries *Corn *Tobacco Shetcombe Farm *Carrots *Corn *Leeks *Potatoes *Pumpkins Unnamed farm north of Skingrad *Tomatoes x90 Vineyards There are two extensive vineyards outside of Skingrad's western gate. An enormous amount of grapes are available here. Water's Edge Next to Marie Alouette's house: *Corn *Carrots *Lettuce *Potatoes *Pumpkin *Radishes *Strawberries *Tomatoes *Wheat Next to Eduard Retiene's house: *Blackberries *Corn *Carrots *Grapes *Tomatoes *Watermelon Weatherleah *Lettuce *Potatoes *Pumpkin Whitmond Farm *Corn *Potatoes *Wheat Skyrim The following is a complete list of gardens and farms in : Eastmarch Brandy-Mug Farm *Wheat *Snowberries (at the end of field) Hlaalu Farm *Wheat Hollyfrost Farm *Wheat *Snowberries Falkreath Hold Corpselight Farm *Cabbage *Gourd *Potato Haafingar Katla's Farm *Blue Mountain Flower *Cabbage *Fly Amanita *Leek *Potato *Purple Mountain Flower *Red Mountain Flower *Thistle Branch *Wheat The Pale *Cabbage *Leek *Potato *Wheat The Reach Salvius Farm *Potato The Rift Sarethi Farm *Gourd *Potato *Nirnroot Merryfair Farm *Wheat *Cabbage *Gourd Snow-Shod Farm *Wheat *Leek *Potato Whiterun Hold Lemkil's Farm *Leek *Potato *Cabbage Cowflop Farm *Wheat *Cabbage *Potato Chillfurrow Farm *Wheat *Cabbage Pelagia Farm *Leek *Cabbage *Potato Battle-Born Farm *Leek *Gourd *Wheat Soul Cairn *Soul Husk Solstheim Old Attius Farm *Scathecraw Appearances * * * See also *Alchemy *Ingredients *Food ( ) *Plant es:Granjas Category:Plants Category:Oblivion: Ingredients Category:Oblivion: Food Category:Oblivion: Alchemy Items Category:Oblivion: Lists Category:Skyrim: Ingredients Category:Skyrim: Food Category:Skyrim: Lists